A Shot in the Dark
by chameleononplaid
Summary: This is a series of ONE-SHOTS. Just different scenes I imagined could happen. I will update as I write them. Sometimes you just need to feed the muse and this is my version of doing just that. Hope you enjoy. Each one-shot will have a rating. Please read author's notes to find out which rating the story will be as most will be T but there will be some rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a series of one-shots that I came up with. Just writing them to get them out of my head. LOL. Each chapter is its own one-shot, unless otherwise noted and will each have their own rating. I hope all of you enjoy. I love when people review, favorite and follow my stories. Thanks.

This one is rated for the general public. Containing Regina/Robin/Henry/Gold/Belle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters.

**A Changing Tale**

**Set during episode 3x22...**

As Henry sat there flipping through his book, he began to see something he never expected. It began to change right before his eyes. Words wiped clean and replaced as if a new tale was being added, only the story in front of him was the one of Snow White and Prince Charming.

He grabbed his cell phone quickly and raced into the back hall leading to the apartment Granny rented out. Settling in an alcove, he started to film the changing pages. As he did, he noticed his mother walk by with Robin Hood.

"Mom," he loudly whispered. "Mom."

She turned and approached him with her new boyfriend. "What are you doing back here, Henry? I thought you were over there enjoying the potluck."

Henry looked over at Robin. "Do you mind if I talk to my mother for a minute?"  
>"Of course," he replied as he placed a kiss on Regina's cheek and left.<p>

Regina crouched down. "What's going on Henry?"

"The book. It's changing."

Regina tried to take it from him but he refused to let it go. Trying to turn the pages as needed to keep filming was difficult enough. She would just have to look from where she was.

"I'm taping the changes. I can't let it go," he pleaded.

"What's changing?"

"Grandma's story after she met Grandpa." He indicated the disappearing and reappearing words in front of him.

Regina seemed fascinated. "You know this may be why David has been unable to reach Miss Swan."

Henry was startled. "You think she fell into another portal?"

"It's the only thing I can think of that might be changing the past. Zelena's gone and for some reason after your mother stormed out she hasn't been heard from."

Henry turned the page and a picture appeared. It was his mom and Captain Hook dancing at a ball.

"Well, apparently, Hook is with her. Figures."

Henry just stared at his mom's picture. She was stuck in the Enchanted Forest again. Only this time in the past. Without any knowledge of how to get home. He hoped Killian would keep her safe, as his mother, Regina, was quite a powerful witch at the time with an axe to grind against anyone who stood in her way of killing Snow White.

Regina stood and smoothed Henry's hair in a reassuring fashion, before she straightened her skirt. "I need to go talk to Gold. Keep filming those pages. I'll be right back."

"Gold, we need to talk." Regina stood before him and Belle and indicated an area off to the side where no one congregated.

"I'm trying to enjoy the party with my wife, dearie," he sneered up at her.

"Belle," Regina changed tactics. "Do you love your husband?"

"But, of course," she replied with a smile on her face as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Then you need to go. This is important, as what I might have to say could change the fact that you might have never been married."

Belle looked between Gold and Regina. They both nodded at her and she stood. "I guess I'll go ask Mary-Margaret if I can hold the baby."

"Thank you, Belle," Regina told her as she passed.

"Now what is so important that you sent my newly married wife away?" He indicated the seat across from her to sit.

"Emma." She sat on the edge of her chair, anxious not to be away from Henry for too long. She wasn't sure if he would still be in existence when she returned. "It seems she and Hook may have fallen into Zelena's time portal."

"And how would one surmise this, dearie?"

"Henry's book is changing." She tried to glance down the hall but too many people were in the way. "He's in the back filming the book. Emma and Hook were in there at a ball together."

Gold stood and Regina followed suit.

"Show me." He indicated he should follow her. They walked around the mass of people at Granny's in celebration of Snow and Charming's new child.

Regina was relieved to see Henry still there. She should have asked Robin to watch him, but she had been too concerned by retrieving Gold as fast as possible.

"Mom," Henry's voice shook.

Regina felt a bit of panic set in. "What is it?"

"Look." He held up the book the best he could as he still held his cell phone up taping it.

Before her was a picture of herself as the Evil Queen shooting flames at a trussed up Snow White attached to a pole.

"Well, that does not appear to be a good sign," Gold deadpanned.

Regina glared at him. His apparent need to understate the obvious had always drove her a little bit insane. "I'm well aware of what this might mean, imp."

She carelessly sat next to her son and held him close. "It'll be okay, Henry. That family has a way of screwing up lives and still surviving it all. And Hook, too."

"That was reassuring, dearie," Gold chided.

"Stop criticizing what I say and think of something. There has to be a way of fixing this." Once again she glared at him, not that it seemed to effect him in the least.

"As you said, some things work themselves out and if I do know anything about Miss Swan and the Captain, they seem to come out unscathed from the most drastic of situations." Gold pointed down at the book, as Henry turned the page. "See, dearie."

Before them was a picture of Emma hugging a startled Snow White as Prince Charming, Red Riding Hood and Captain Hook stood nearby.

"She survived." Regina could even hear the relief in her own voice. For all that she had hated Snow in the past, she was happy that she lived. If she hadn't, Regina would have never had the chance to love the boy now nestled within her arms.

"Everything okay?" Robin asked as he appeared. "It's been a while since we've seem you and Belle was growing anxious."

"Yes. Yes, everything is fine," Regina assured him with a smile.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Henry?" She turned to look at her son whom she loved so much.

"How will they get back?"

Regina glanced up at Gold who gave a careless shrug. She looked back at Henry and offered a smile she didn't feel. "They'll find a way."

She gave him a hug. It was meant to reassure him, but Regina wasn't sure who needed the contact more. She wasn't quite sure it was possible for them to travel back through time. Zelena had been the only one to figure out how to travel through time and she didn't reside in the Enchanted Forest.

"Don't worry, Mom. They'll find me again. It's in our blood." Henry smiled up at her. "We always find each other."


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: This is a story I had up before. But I imagined this is what would have happened to Killian all those years ago. Rated K+**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

**Killian's Road**

"There be me lads," the man called across the darkened room.

"Papa," the older boy addressed the man, keeping his body firmly entrenched between his father and his younger brother.

"Don't cower away, me lads, come see what your Papa received today."

The younger boy pushed past his brother. He hugged his father albeit cautiously when the man reached out to him. "What did you get, Papa?"

"A letter, me boy. A letter allowing us to travel." His father waved a piece of paper in the air. "This paper will allow us to start a new life. A better life."

The older boy stared at his father in disbelief. "But, Papa…"

"Yes, Liam. We can finally move on from your mother's death. Someplace new. Maybe someplace by the sea." Their father wrapped arms around the two boys. "We must start packing tomorrow. The people who we are to travel with leave in two days time."

"Liam?" The younger boy's eyes shining with new hope as they gaze into his holder brother's.

"Get some dinner, Killian." Liam shrugs out of his father's hold and reaches in his within his cloak for his ever present satchel. Withdrawing a few precious coins he hands them to his brother. "Father and I need to strategize our departure. Go and fetch us some vitals."

Killian rushes out with excitement over the prospect of a new beginning. He never knew much about his mother. She had been found dead in their home a few years prior by his brother. Liam had kept him away from the place until her body was prepared to be laid to rest. After all this time, the only thing they nine-year old remembered about his mother was her voice. She had sung some of the most lovely songs. Each day she lived, their house was full of music. Even Liam, who worshiped anything nautical, said their mother's voice could rival any siren's song.

Maybe that was why Killian's father left the sea all those years ago. Entranced by his future wife's beauty, the man left the sea and followed the maiden, who had traveled upon the ship he sailed. But the sea was in the man's blood, and while the woman captivated him, her home, within the deep confines of land, kept him from being happy. He took to drink, rum being his poison of choice, as many sailors grew quite accustomed to the pungent drink. No matter how the woman tried, her husband grew increasingly repulsed by his self-imposed cage. He was constantly angry, a smile hardly touching upon his countenance, even upon the birth of both of his sons.

Killian shook himself out of his reverie. He had supper to fetch. It was lucky that Liam had earned them enough that day so they could dine on more than water and slate bread, the occasional moldy cheese being a treat. Not tonight, however. This night he had enough coins to purchase meat pies and a pint of mead. Maybe Liam would even allow them to light the small amount of kindling for a fire.

Killian grabbed the food and hurried home. Desperately trying to hide the pies in the folds of his cloak from the summer rain storm. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, to the cottage, where he banged on the door with his boot. His father, once more enveloped in drink, opened the panel, allowing him entrance.

"Liam, look. I purchased pies and mead," Killian said with excitement. "We can celebrate our good fortune."

"Come, Killian. Set them here." Liam cleared the small table they possessed. Their father quickly snatched his treasured sheet of parchment, tucking it away.

Killian was so happy. It was the first time in ages he arose from the table without his belly grumbling. Nor had there been any arguments between his father and brother. His eyes drifted down of their own accord as he laid upon his pallet in front of the warm fireplace.

When Killian awoke the next morning, it wasn't quite with the same contentment in which he had fallen asleep. The fire had been banked. The smell of fresh food had long passed. Liam sat on one of the wooden stools, his arm draped across the table. It appeared his shoulders shook slightly. Their father, who usually lay upon his bed in a drunken stupor until around mid-day, was no where to be seen. Killian stood and cautiously approached his fifteen-year old brother.

"Liam?"

Liam's shoulders stopped shaking, in fact they seemed to suddenly straighten as if a wooden board had been strapped to it. His head brushed against his sleeve before he looked up. Rarely had Killian ever seen his brother cry. Not even when they placed their beloved mother beneath the soil. Yet, now, Liam's eyes were swollen and red.

Killian saw his bother's hand clench around the a slip of paper. It crinkled in protest of the action. "Liam," he asked again.

"Papa. He's gone."

"He went for some breakfast, " Killian said pleadingly.

"No." Liam stood. His pubescent body towering over Killian. He fisted hand shook. "Our father was a coward. And a murderer."

Killian looked at his brother. It couldn't be true. "No. It's not possible."

"Our father left, Killian." Liam held up the crumpled parchment. "This wasn't travel papers. This was a warrant for his arrest. He was to be deported, for murdering our mother."

"NO! NO! You're lying." Killian raged against his brother. His fists connected repeatedly with his brother's chest. Liam stumbled under the onslaught, but then grabbed Killian and hugged him as the tears wracked both their bodies.

"Our father," Liam said after his tears began to subside, "is as much gone to us as our mother." Liam soothed Killian hair, in a gestured Killian scarcely remembered his mother used to soothe them. "I _will_ take care of you. I already spoke to the miller. He has a delivery later to make to the next village. We will be on that cart. From there we'll continue until we reach the sea. I'm sure to find work there."

Killian looked up from his brother's chest. "If you go to sea, what will happen to me?"

"I won't leave you. I won't go to sea at first. We will find work at the docks. In a few years, maybe you'll be old enough and we can sail together. I can get a job as a deckhand and you as a cabin boy or some such rot." Liam grabbed Killian by the shoulders and stared down at him. "I can do it. _We _can do it. We've survived this long, Killian."

Killian shook off his brother's grip and slumped down to the earthen floor. "I am afraid, Liam."

"As am I. But we are Jones. The sea is in our blood. One day, we will captain our own vessel, mark my words." Liam sat next to his brother and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "We shall overcome our father's villainy. We shall make good one day. Maybe even sail for the bloody King himself."

Killian gazed up at his brother with hope. "You could be captain and I shall be one of the youngest lieutenants in the King's navy." Killian excitement was become palpable.

"But no matter the cost, we must always remember to be gentlemen. That is what our dear mother wished above all else."

"Good form, brother," Killian agreed. He stood waiting for his brother to do the same. "Then we must prepare for our trip. It appears to be a long one."

Liam grasped his brother by the hand. "It may be long, Killian, but as long as the Jones boys have their heart set on it, the future and whatever we love will be ours."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This is just a one-shot that I hope you enjoy. I am including this as part of my one-shot series.

**This chapter is rated M. It has Killian/Hook/Emma in very sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters.

**A Nightcap, As Promised**

Emma was surprised at Smee's words. He claimed that Killian was still aboard ship. That couldn't be possible. Emma quickly walked down the stairs leading to the captain's cabin. She knew if Hook was sober he would question how she knew exactly where she was going. If Killian _was_ still onboard she was going to kill him. She hadn't tried to keep his past self in check for the past hour for her to find out that Killian hadn't accomplished their goal.

She went backwards down the stairs and when she turned, there was Killian. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you. I thought I told you to keep him occupied."

"I am," she breathed.

"By taking him back to my ship?" he accused.

"His ship!"

"You know what I mean." How was it he seemed just as upset at her as she was at him? It wasn't like he had to deal with the groping Hook. _No, he was the groping Hook_, she reminded herself.

"I stalled as long as I could. I thought you'd be gone by now. I'll try to keep him above deck so you can get out of here." There was no point trying to defend herself. What could she say to him that he would believe. He knew exactly what he was capable of in his past. He lived it.

They heard a click and the two of them looked at the stairs. Killian jumped behind her skirts. Emma turned and saw Hook's legs descending toward them. She looked back to make sure Killian could not be seen before she approached the pirate. She gave him a quick grin as he came fully into view and reached for him. She had to keep him distracted or else he would spot Killian for sure. That would sure mess up the timeline.

"And where will you be going?" Hook grinned at her, as he rested back upon the stairs. He reached out for her. She had to get him away from the stairs or else Killian would not be able to leave. "I do hope you're not having second thoughts."

_ God_! His voice when it was all breathy like that melted Emma's knees. She would never admit it to the man but Killian could talk her into an orgasm if he really tried. No, this wasn't Killian, this was Hook. The man she had to keep occupied just long enough for Killian to get out of there. She really needed to remind herself they were two separate men, even if they were the same one.

"No, I just got tired of waiting." She reached out and captured his lips. His kiss caused her to tremble. It didn't matter anymore, she was at least going to kiss Hook like she wished she could kiss Killian. She heard an brief sound and opened her eyes. Killian was standing off to the side of the stairs, almost free. But the look on his face was pure rage.

"My apologies. A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention."

Once again, Emma was crushed to his chest in a kiss that was all encompassing. He was leaning her back unto his desk. She hoped Killian left, because right now all she could think of was the sensation of Hook's kisses and the feel of his hand grazing her leg.

Killian had hid behind the desk as soon as he could. But as he tried to leave he couldn't help but watch as his younger self embraced Emma. She seemed to enjoy the commanding presence Hook gave off, melting into his arms. He snuck over to the dark corner before the stairs, the very spot where he had once watched his brother die. He had every intention of going topside and off the ship. The jealous rage taking over him, was not something he wanted to dwell on when it was his very face pressed so intimately against Emma.

He turned to leave when he heard Emma groan. If Hook so much as hurt a hair on Swan's neck he would string him up by his toes. But Emma did not appear in pain. She was laid across his desk, her hands clenched into Hook's lapels, pressed up against his chest. Killian could not take his eyes off the two of them. It was a surreal experience to see himself making love to his Emma. His pants tightened response. Killian took the couple steps back into the darkened corner to watch.

He saw Hook's arm sweep out and knock the items off the desk, as he laid Emma more fully atop it. His beringed fingers coming back quickly to caress the bare thigh that had been exposed in the tussle. The hook gently splayed her hair across the desk. His mouth making its way down her throat.

Killian swallowed hard. The leather pants he wore constricting the very thing that Hook was soon to set free. Killian watched Emma throw her head back as Hook released her breasts and he began to alternately suck at their peaks.

Loosening the laces on his pants, Killian released himself. He rubbed his hand across his stiffened member, wishing it was Emma's hand instead.

He couldn't drag his eyes away as he watched Hook follow the same process. As strange as it was to watch himself make love to Emma, he wanted nothing more than to see Emma lose herself to the pleasure he was giving to her. Well, not _him_, but it was still him nonetheless.

"Killian," she moaned.

Hook laughed against her collarbone. "That's not a name I go by much these days, love. Most call me Hook or Captain."

Killian watched Emma stiffen. She must have remembered who she was with. Killian almost wished it was himself instead of Hook, so she wouldn't have to leave the moment. Hook didn't seem to sense her hesitancy. He settled himself on his knees before her and pushed up her skirts. His hand tracing a path across her silken folds. It must have been enough to relax her, because she once again threw her head back.

Hook's head disappeared beneath her skirts and Killian almost growled his frustration. When Emma screamed, he thought it he would lose it, but she seemed to be enjoying Hook ministrations.

She reached up and caressed one of her own breasts. Killian couldn't watch anymore. He placed his swollen cock back inside his pants leaving the laces undone for some margin of comfort. But instead of his feel leading him toward the stairs, they brought him around the desk. He leaned down and captured her mouth with his own, swallowing her groans of pleasure. His own hand found its way to her opposite breast and kneaded it like a man possessed.

When they both came up for much needed air, her eyes opened into slits. Pleasure coating their very depths. "Killian?"

"I'm here, love," he whispered in her ear.

He let go of her breast and threaded his fingers through hers, as Hook brought her to climax. Her back arched once again, coming up off the desk. Her bottom lip in her teeth holding back another cry. Killian did try to stop himself, but lost. He let his lips lick one of her hardened peaks, his teeth gently pulling on it, bringing another groan of pleasure to his Swan.

Killian noticed in his fogged mind, that Emma's skirts moved. He quickly let go of her breast and ducked down below the desk. Her hand still clenched to his. He gave it a quick squeeze and she let go. He peeked up and noticed that Hook was unsteady on his feet. Yet, that didn't stop Hook from yanking Emma up to his chest and off the desk.

"How about we take this over to the bed?"

Killian saw Emma glance his way. Her eyes still held the remnants of the orgasm she just experienced, but also a question of what she should do. There was no way he could answer her without giving up his position. She turned back to Hook and nodded.

"Why don't you let me do that," Killian heard Emma say as she helped Hook remove his coat and vest, while Hook sat and toed off his boots. They were all quickly tossed to the floor. Emma pushed down Hook's already loosened pants, as well, which left him in just his black shirt. Hook divested himself of the garment, but had to lean against Emma to do so.

Killian crawled his way back to his darkened corner. This was beginning to go too far. His lass shed her own clothes and Killian almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Hook touch her naked flesh.

Emma guided Hook unto the bunk. Once he laid there, Killian heard her announce, "It's your turn, Captain."

He was sure that was his signal to leave, but one that he quickly dismissed. Killian grasped himself when he saw Emma's golden head go down Hook's chest. Her mouth encircled Hook's cock. A slow bob had Hook withering beneath her. Hook's hand gathered her hair back so that she could see her mouth surround his straining length. It also allowed Killian to see every move that she made. He felt like he was about to explode in his hand as he watched her give pleasure to a man who's only reason for living was revenge.

"Feel good, Captain?"

Hook and Killian both moaned in response to her huskily whispered question. Emma's hand took over the pumping motion. It wasn't long after that Hook's cum squirted out across his chest. His hand caressed her face.

"Love, that was…"

Killian squinted at the man with his own face. It seemed that Hook had passed out. Emma released her hair from his hold and slid off the bed. Killian still held his cock in his hand. He had yet to reach completion, but it appeared it was time to leave.

He looked down and pulled up his sagging leather pants. He never heard her approach, which did not say much for his pirating skills, but with all the blood rushing to his lower extremities, it wasn't out of the question.

"Now, Captain. I hear you're having some mast issues."

Her hand stilled his own. She brought it up and rested it on her still naked breast. Her other hand snaked its way up from his pants, across his thigh, and finally rested on his cock.

"Emma," he breathed. "You don't…"

His voice trailed off as her hand clenched around him. Her thumb slid across the end, smearing the pre-cum across the bulbous tip. Her free hand came up to his face and grasped the hair at the nape of his neck. "Shut up, Killian."

Her face crashed into his as he pulled her flush against his chest. Her hand continued its stroking and he groaned against her mouth. Her tongue slipped between his lips and he sucked on it enjoying the taste of her.

_ Emma must be drunk. _The thought passed through his mind as her hand reached into his shirt. His Swan would not be doing this in her right mind. She never showed such willingness before.

Killian released her mouth and tried to push her away. "Emma, love, stop. We can't do this."

"We are doing this," she whispered against his ear. "We already did this."

Emma drew his attention to his other self. "He didn't seem to mind so much. Maybe you are just trying to think too much, Captain."

"That wasn't me, love. Well, it was me, but not me." Killian's voice sounded pained even to himself. His erection hurt at an extremely painful level, but this wasn't how he wanted Emma. There was to be no trickery betwixt them, and this felt that very way.

"Fine." Emma stormed off and retrieved her clothes.

"You sound anything but fine, love." He pulled his pants back up and tried to will himself to relax enough to arrange himself back into his pants.

"Just leave it be, Killian." She put her dress on and was having a hard time lacing her corset.

"Come here. I can help." He waved her over.

She glared at him from across the room. "What do you think I was doing?"

"Helping?" he asked with a laugh, wondering where she was going with this.

She sauntered over and grasped his semi-erect cock. "Exactly."

A small smile touched her lips. "Please," she begged.

He looked down at her and returned the smile. "Shouldn't that be my line?"

She leaned up to kiss him. This time it was more than just lust that fueled them. They took their time exploring each other. Killian led her to the bunk. It was only as they reached it and he saw Hook in repose, that he once again remembered where they were.

"I'm sorry, love. I wish we could spend the night in this very bed, but we have to go."

She looked at him, her passion for him shining from her green depths. "Then I guess we'll have to get creative."

Emma pushed him into the chair behind the desk. She tugged the leather pants further down his thighs. Then her tongue reached out and lapped at his length. Killian heard himself pant at the immense pleasure her touch created.

She stood and raised her skirts and sat across his lap. Emma lowered herself onto him. Both their groans mingled in the air. His hand and his hook rested on her hips. He helped her raise and lower to just the right pace.

His hand raised up and released her breasts from the confines of her dress and he rubbed and kneaded one while he laved at the other with his tongue. In his wildest dreams, he never pictured having Emma like this. He did not think that he would ever be able to experience what they were sharing after the Wicked Witch cursed him and Emma swore she would never trust him again.

He might have been confined to a chair, but he made love to Emma for all he was worth. And despite the women he might have experienced in his long life, being here with Emma, it all felt new to him. It had to be because it was Emma. His love. Not even Milah made him feel so deeply.

"Love, I'm about to come. Come with me," he whispered against her ear, as he licked the hollow behind it.

"Killian. Oh God! Killian."

He captured her scream on his lips. The last thing that they needed was to waken Hook. She rested her head on his shoulder, her breaths coming in pants. He caressed her hair and back, his own chest constricted by the deep breaths he needed to take to calm himself.

He heard a pained moan and looked over at Hook. It seemed he was beginning to stir. "We need to go, love. He's about to wake."  
>Emma pushed herself off his lap and began to straighten her clothes. He was about to stand when she pressed a kiss on his lips and smiled. He gave her a quick grin back and cocked his eyebrow. He raised up on shaky legs and cleaned up with Hook's discarded shirt. It would serve him right for all he got to experience with Emma and would not be able to remember. He arranged himself back into his pants and helped Emma with her remaining stays before she helped him tie his pants. Once they were all dressed he grabbed her hand and led her above deck.<p>

There was no going back for him and Emma, but he wasn't sure what the future held either. One day at a time they would proceed and somehow he was sure it would all work out. He had finally found, not just love, but his True Love and there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This one has David, on advice from Mary-Margaret, teaching Killian how to wash his clothes. Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow. Love you all.

Rated T.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters.

**Laundry Day**

"Okay, Hook." David led him into the laundry room just off the kitchen. "It's time you learned to do your laundry. Mary-Margaret thought if you did it here it would save you some time and money since you are here most of the time anyway."

"Thanks, mate. I appreciate it." Killian replied as he followed him in.

David walked over to the two white machines. He indicated the one on the right and lifted the lid. "This is the washer. Since your clothes are usually dark, I would recommend you wash them in cold water. I had a mishap of washing them in hot water once and Mary-Margaret almost had my head, as I shrunk her favorite tights."

He turned the knob and reached for the laundry soap, pouring some in the cap and emptying it inside the machine as the water began to fill. "You put some of this soap in after you start the cycle. That's this button here."

David demonstrated by pushing the button again. "Then you add your clothes. When it is finished it will beep and you'll know they are done."

He took a step over to the other machine and opened the front door. "This one here is the dryer. It dries your clothes quickly, so you can have them as soon as possible. Watch what I do so you'll know what to press."

He indicated a series of buttons showing Killian how it was done. He felt satisfied that he showed the older man how everything worked without much fuss on either of their parts.

David turned to look at Killian as he was placing his clothes inside the washer. David blushed furiously. "Hook!"

"What, mate?" Killian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please, promise me you'll never do laundry with my daughter."

Killian gave him a sly grin and a wink as he stood before David naked as the day he was born. David could still feel the blood flooding his face.

"Well, if that's all the clothes you have, we'll have to reduce the water." David hurried and turned to the washer adjusting the water level. Anything to avoid looking at the man who seemed unconcerned at his lack of clothing.

"Tell me you haven't already done laundry with my daughter already," he asked as he turned back around.

Killian opened his mouth to speak and David cut him off. "No, don't tell me. Just tell me you have been safe and used a condom."

Seeing Killian's confused face, David groaned.

Killian leaned back on the dryer and looked at him askance. "If it will reassure you, mate, other than a few dalliances we have not consummated our relationship. Bloody hell, Dave, we've only been on one date."

David heaved a relieved sigh.

"Let's see if I have anything can wear while you wait. And we will have a discussion on safe sex after you are dressed. Or, maybe, I'll have Whale call you. Yeah, that's an excellent idea." He hurried out of the room as he heard Killian's laughter behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **It's been a while since I posted a one-shot, so I decided I just needed to do one, just to get one out there for all the people who were following. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, they belong to the franchise of Once Upon A Time and Disney.

**IN NEED OF A FRIEND: **

Emma plopped backwards on her bed, as she was wont to do, unmindful of the rising of the hem of her dress. Needing her own place was slowly becoming a necessity and something she'd need to address with Henry once the Snow Queen was defeated.

Her evening out with Killian put her mind on overload. And the kiss… Yeah, she was definitely not going to be discussing _that_ with her mother. The first time had been unbearable enough when Mary-Margaret preached about hope and Neal. What Emma had needed was friend and instead she received a motherly lecture. Emma so didn't need that right now. Not with her head swimming.

And the fact that Killian arrived dressed better than he had a right to and with both hands, it was all too much. Those two incredible hands, though, they could caress and pull sensations from her body that she hadn't felt in years, if ever. What she wouldn't have given to finish the evening entangled in his arms. Not necessarily sex. Emma wasn't sure if she was quite ready for that step yet, which was amazing since she spent more time in the past doing one-night stands than actual date nights. No, she would have just loved to have had him come in and just cuddle up on the loveseat. The very loveseat her parents occupied as she came inside the door.

_ Gah_! They were ruining everything, even her fantasies. Who wants to think about their parents when all they want is a hot guy snuggled against them? Okay, what was she sixteen again? Her dream was to just snuggle? Man, she needed to get laid. And while that thought flittered through her head the only person in which she was remotely interested in was Killian.

Sitting up, she reached for her phone. Searching, she found Killian's number. Her hand hovered over the button to connect the call, but she couldn't do it. The night had been almost perfect. The last things she wanted was to call him and possibly spoil the afterglow. But, she so desperately wanted to talk to someone. She needed friends, that's what she needed. Ones that weren't her parents. An image of Elsa came to mind. Elsa. She need to talk to Elsa.

Emma sighed in aggravation. Elsa didn't have a phone. And Emma hadn't seen her when she came in. Emma wondered if her parents had arranged for Elsa to say at Granny's. She had been staying in Henry's bed in Emma's room, with Henry sleeping on the couch downstairs, but Henry was at Regina's and Elsa was no where to be found.

A knock sounded on Emma's door. She set her phone down slowly as to not cause any sound, unsure if she should answer. It was bound to be Mary-Margaret wanting to know more about the date.

So, it surprised Emma when she heard Elsa's voice on the other side ask if she could come in. Emma walked over and opened the door and allowed Elsa entrance.

"I am so happy to see you," Emma told her.

"Why?" Elsa questioned with concern. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Everything." Emma shook her head in confused. This is so why she needed to talk to someone.

Elsa sat on Emma's bed and Emma followed. "It was incredible, well except for the part where that thief from the ice cream shop showed up and wine spilled on me, but wow!"

"Wow?"

Emma looked over at her confused face. "It's what you say when something is so great you can't think of another word for it," Emma explained.

Elsa gave her an understanding smile. "I'm surprised Anna hasn't uttered that word. But then Anna has a tendency to know exactly what words to say."

"She sounds like a wonderful person."

"She is. I hope we find her and the two of you can meet." Elsa's voice sounded sad and Emma reached out and hugged her. "Listen to me. This night is about you. Tell me, after dinner what did you do?"

Emma smiled and pulled back. She gave Elsa every detail about the evening out. And when she came to the part about the kiss, she didn't gloss over the details. Girlfriends had a right to know all.

"Wow!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Emma laughed and Elsa joined in. They sounded like two teenagers at a slumber party. "Now if I could only find my own place."

Elsa grasped her knee. "You will. We'll find the evil snow queen and find out why she seems to know us. Then together we'll think of a way of defeating her. My life, my sister's wedding, and your romance with the charming Captain Hook need to move forward and I refuse to let that woman make up wait much longer for us to achieve our goals."

"You're a good friend, Elsa."

"You are too, Emma. For this reason, I will forgive the Snow Queen, without her I wouldn't have met you."

Emma processed that for a second. "No, actually without Zelena and her time portal we would have never brought you back here from the past. The Snow Queen is just someone that allowed us to get to know each other better."

"Either way, I'm just happy we had a chance to become friends." Elsa smiled brightly. Then it shattered as she yawned. "I'm very sleepy. I've spent most of the night pouring over the town census records with your parents without any luck."

"You'll find her, Elsa."

Elsa rose and padded over to the smaller bed. "I know. Your father assured me he wouldn't give up until we did."

"Goodnight, Elsa," Emma said as she watched the other woman climb into bed.

"Goodnight, Emma." 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **It has been a while since I have written a one-shot as I have been concentrating on my on-going stories. I hope all of you enjoy. Beta'd by aimeeloren.

**Disclosure: **I do not own the characters to this story as they belong to the franchise of Once Upon A Time.

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this one-shot to Aimeeloren. She is a wonderful beta who has put a lot of time and effort into helping me. Happy Birthday, Aimee!

**If Dreams Were Wishes:**

Summary: What really happened when Emma made her wish not to be alone for her birthday? Henry was already about to arrive, so it wasn't like her wish necessary started him on his path to finding her. Here is my take on this. Enjoy.

Emma was relieved to be home. Kicking off her shoes, she was determined to settle in for the night and relax. Maybe enjoy the last couple hours of her birthday. Her wallet was happy that was for sure. The major douchebag she captured was going to easily pay next month's rent, plus utilities. Yet, the fact was, she was alone once again for another birthday.

Digging out a candle, Emma placed it on the solitary cupcake she brought home. Ha! It wasn't home. Just another sterile place to lay her head. Even her furniture came with the apartment. Emma didn't do commitment unless she had to.

With a sigh, Emma found herself making a wish before blowing out her candle. Her first one in over a decade, leaning more closely to two. Being an orphan who never found a home, it was hard to keep hope alive. So, it was no surprise that her wish was that she didn't have to be alone on her birthday. Not that there was much left of it.

A knock sounded on her door startling her not even a minute after her candle had gone out. Who could it be? And how weird was it that someone should knock right after her wish?

Enchanted Forest:

Captain Killian "Hook" Jones awoke. It was a strange awakening, as he was still lounging upright, locked into place by the spell Cora had cast to make everyone sleep until the curse was broken. Cora lay peacefully next to him. It was the first time he could actually refer to Cora and peaceful in the same breath. How was it she was still asleep? She had assured him that when the curse was broken everyone would awaken.

Standing, Killian dusted himself off and stretched his aching bones. How long were they to have slept? He vaguely remembered something about twenty-eight years. His stomach grumbled. Looking around, he decided to gather some firewood and forage for food. Cora was sure to be hungry herself when she woke up and the less grouchy he could keep Cora the better it was for him.

By nightfall the following evening, Killian was confused. Cora had yet to rise from her slumber. Nor had anyone else he had come across. It appeared he was the only one to have escaped from their deep sleep. Had twenty-eight years come to pass? If so, why was no one else waking? If Cora betrayed him and made him have to wait longer for his vengeance, she would pay.

Deciding to leave the thoughts until morning, Killian resettled himself for sleep. He had been awake almost twenty-four hours straight already and despite sleeping for so long, his body indicated it needed rest. No sooner had his eyes closed he was lost to a dream-filled slumber.

A little blonde girl sat in a small dark room crying on her bed. She called out for her parents but they did not come. Her flaxen hair hung down covering her face but her sobs sounded much like the ones Killian had been treated to night after night during his years on Neverland. His heart twisted at her pain. He knew what it was like to be alone. However, Killian had been lucky enough to have Liam. This poor girl had no one. Only taunts of other children telling her to shut up and go to sleep.

Upon awakening, Killian felt his cheeks were damp. Swiping away the tears that escaped during the night, he went on to complete the same tasks he had the day before. Each day was the same, but each night held a different dream, with the same blonde little girl.

One night it was the girl sitting on the corner of the road waiting for someone who never came, as the sun set lower in the sky. Another it was the girl crying because no one remembered her birthday. Yet another filled his night with her sorrow over losing a friend. In each dream, Killian wondered where this young lass could be from. Her clothes were some he had never see the like of before. How did his mind conjure someone he had never met and also clothes and things he had never experienced? The questions would settle in his mind, keeping him occupied during his lonely days.

On and on it went. Each dream the young lass grew older. Well over a month had passed when he actually had a happy dream of the now young woman falling in love. Killian never saw the young lad, but her joy was palpable after so much sadness. The next night, the bubble burst with the feeling of betrayal. Whoever the woman loved had committed her to a life behind bars, complete with child.

When he dreamed she gave up the baby upon its birth, Killian felt much as he had when Rumplestiltskin and Cora clenched at his heart. As the young blonde left prison and remade her life, he felt her struggle. With each dream he felt more a part of her. Like he was part of her life, even if he had never met her, nor knew of her name.

Months passed before Cora awoke. Soon everyone else slowly sprung back to life as well, including the ogres, much to Killian's disgust. Life had been somewhat peaceful on his own, if lonely during the day. At night he had never been alone. The young blonde lass with the sea green eyes had invaded his every thought. He wished more than anything to meet her. She had slowly sunk into his heart, banishing part of the darkness that lay within.

The day Cora showed Killian her sparkly dirt, she attacked the village they had infiltrated. He had been posing as a lowly blacksmith, while Cora did her best to portray Lancelot. Hiding amongst the bodies as instructed, Killian heard people approach. All the voices sounded feminine, which boded well for him, as his charm had gotten him out of many a situation.

The women dug him out and he did his best impression of the cowardly Rumplestiltskin, acting meek in their company. As he looked around, his eyes settled on the blonde woman before him. The sun shone brightly on her hair causing him to raise his hand to his brow to better see her.

It couldn't be, could it? The woman he dreamed about so many months ago. She stood before him. It was impossible. She wasn't from this land. And that was quite confirmed by the clothing she now wore.

Startled by her presence, Killian barely spoke at first, but quickly regained his composure and remember his lie. He had to follow through. It was the only way to kill Rumplestiltskin. Though, now he wondered, if Rumplestiltskin was the only reason he wished to go back to this mystical place called Storybrooke and whether it was Cora he wanted to continue to travel with.

Present Day:

Killian sat there in the dark, twirling the dagger upon the table before him. He knew everything about his Swan. That was until she took over the darkness that he fought against for hundreds of years. The darkness that should reside in Rumplestiltskin.

With a curse, Killian let the blade fall and reached for the ever-present flask of rum he kept with him. The blade continued to spin upon the oaken surface as the amber liquid slid down his throat.

He had known Emma before he even met her. She invaded his dreams. She still did. Not a moment went by without thinking of whether she was present before him or not. Gods, he missed her.

Between her parents, Regina, Henry, Belle and himself, they had all tried and failed to come up with a plan for her return. Summoning her hadn't been as simple as it was with Rumplestiltskin. Frustrated, Killian slammed the flask on the table. He needed more than liquid courage to keep him going, he needed a new idea. Stuffing the flask back into his pocket, he grabbed the dagger once more.

"Talk to me, Emma. How the bloody hell do we get you back?"

"You could always wish for me."

Killian shook his head at the idea of Emma telling him to wish for her. Bloody nonsense if you asked him.

"It worked for me," Emma's voice told him.

"How could it?" Killian grumbled. He slammed the knife violently into the wooden surface.

"Try it," her voice insisted.

"Fine," Killian said with exasperation. "I wish for the Dark One, Emma Swan, to appear."

A black cloud tinged with a golden glow appeared on the other side of the table. As it began to fade a vision of Emma he had never seen came into focus. Her blonde locks were styled tightly into a braided crown around her head. Her sea green eyes had a tinge of red surrounding them. Her lips looked like they had been painted with blood, deep red around the middle and fading to a rusty brown. Her pale skin had a golden glow to it making her eyes and lips stand out.

But her clothes. Oh it was the clothes that made him take notice. He had seen many a wench, or even a pirate's trollop, in their corsets and tightly bound clothes. But Emma… Her clothes were more than tight. They were a second skin, practically painted upon her golden flesh. The dark black and reds of the leathers she wore contoured to her body. He'd thought her beautiful so many times. Yet, this… This was a masterpiece of contrasts that no master would even dare set to canvas for fear of failure to capture the true essences of beauty she conveyed.

"Like what you see, pirate?"

Dumbly, he nodded. "Aye. You're stunning, Swan." 

"Not so much of an open book now, am I?"

Killian's eyes locked with hers and he gave her a lopsided grin. "I wouldn't know about that, Swan. You're not exactly leaving much to the imagination, but not even my dreams could have come up with your ensemble." 

"Have you been dreaming about me?" She inquired with a tilt of her head.

"Since before I met you," he told her honestly.

Emma leaned forward across the table, leaving him quite a view of her cleavage. He sucked back his tongue for fear if he didn't it might fall out upon the table between them.

"You have?"

"Aye, love. Cora set us to sleep after the curse hit. We weren't to awaken until you broke it. However, it seems I woke before any other. Each night when I went to sleep, I dreamed of a girl… of you. It's how I knew you so well when we met. I think I was a little in love with you even then."

Her lips pursed before a twinkle of a grin touched upon them. "You love me? The Dark One? Interesting how fate falls into place." 

Killian reached out to grasp her hand. "The Dark One gave Rumple power. Power to do things that he never would have had the courage to do on his own. I feared the Dark One and his power, as everyone should, but it was Rumplestiltskin that I wanted to kill."

"Maybe I can help make your dream come true."

Killian shook his head and released her hand. "No, love. You already did. You're my dream. And it already came true. Now I just need you to come back to me."

The blackish gold smoke swirled. "Then wish for me, Killian," Emma called through the darkness. "It worked for me. I made a wish that I never had to be alone for my birthday. It was because of that wish that you woke up in the Enchanted Forest. Dreams and wishes do come true. I know because I love you."

Killian startled awake at the feeling of being shaken. David stood there next to him, his hand tightly gripped on Killian's shoulder. "Wake up, Killian. Mary-Margaret is getting worried."

"What's wrong, mate?" Killian grumbled, trying to clean his gritty eyes with the back of his hand.

"You've been sleeping for almost twenty-four hours straight. Belle thinks she might have found something. We need to head over to the library."

Killian shook his head and picked up the dagger of the Dark One that laid on Charming's dining room table, next to where Killian's own head once rested. "No, I think I have a better plan."

"What are you doing?" David asked as Killian squeezed his eyes tight.

"Making a wish."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This story is dedicated to Stephanie (Just4FunVids925 on YouTube). Happy birthday! I hope everyone helps me wish her a wonderful day. I wrote this one-shot a little while ago, but it took me forever to finish it and to get it typed up for everyone's viewing pleasure. I was so determined to get it launched before the season 5 premiere. A huge thank you to aimeeloren for quickly beta'ing this story so it could be posted in time.

This story is how I picture the beginning of Season 5 to start. Rated T.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters as they belong to the franchise of Once Upon A Time. And the start to this story is actually taken from a preview of the Season 5 premiere.

**Choices****:**

Killian couldn't believe Emma was really gone. The black clouds consuming not only her soul but her whole self. It was one of his worst nightmares, that the Dark One would destroy Emma. But Rumplestiltskin hadn't killed Emma. No, Emma did it to herself. Now the Dark One couldn't destroy her because it was her, or at least he assumed that's what happened.

Up until he had been tuning out what was being said around him, but when Regina said that Emma was going to be a problem for all of them, he shook himself out of his reverie. Maybe Regina knew more about what had happened.

"She's still good," Mary Margaret insisted.

"I hope so. It's not like she rode off on a unicorn. She got sucked up by a vortex of evil," Regina said in exasperation.

Robin seemed just as shocked by all that happened as Killian was, by his questions. "Where is she? Where's she gone?"

Glaring at him, Killian began to walk toward the dagger that had dropped out of the swirling black clouds. "Doesn't bloody well matter."

Robin approached him and tried to grab his arm. "Mate, don't."

Hook shook him off and pushed him away. "Get out of my way."

Striding over to the dagger, he picked it up. It really did have his love's name now etched on the blade. All of this almost seemed unreal. "If I can't find her, I can damn well bring her to me." He held up the blade. "Dark One with this dagger I command thee, return!" He waited but nothing happened. "Dark One? Appear!"

Regina approached him, her voice dripping with contempt. "Put that thing down before you hurt yourself, Guyliner. I thought you knew the daggers rules."

Of course he knew the daggers rules. Killian had spent generations finding out all he could about Rumplestiltskin and the bloody dagger. "With it I can summon the Dark One from any corner of the world."

"Well, there's you answer," Regina told him. "She's not in this world."

Bloody hell, it was true. Emma was lost to him and he never once had the chance to to tell her how he felt. That he had loved her since that day on the beanstalk. He hadn't know it then. Hell, it never dawned on him that he could actually love again until she kissed him on that hellacious island, also known as Neverland. All he knew was he wanted her back. And be damned to any man, woman or child who stood in his way.

CSCSCSCS

Emma had no idea what happened. One minute she was clenching the dagger staring back at her loved ones wishing that there was some other way to dispel the darkness from Storybrooke and the next she was here. Wherever here was.

However, at the time there had seemed like there was no other way to save everyone and ensure that they all had their happy endings. The ones she promised. The ones she was born to save. She was the savior and it seemed the only one not destined to have a happy ending was her.

Straightening from where she crouched, Emma opened her eyes and looked around. It took a minute to adjust to the bright sunlight. The cold metal under her fingers jerking her into the present.

Rising, Emma realized the clothes she had worn in Storybrooke had been replaced. Instead she was dressed similarly to the way she had when Regina's black knights had thrown her in the dungeon. A rough homespun dress of grey and a tattered cloak covered her.

"Is that where I am?" Emma asked herself out loud. "In the Enchanted Forest?"

"Well, you're not in Storybrooke, dearie."

Emma turned to find Rumplestitlskin leaning against a tree. "It's not possible."

"On the contrary, dearie. It's quite possible." He approached her. His own clothes mirrored what he wore in the past when she and Hook stumbled upon the Enchanted Forest. "How else are you going to know how being the Dark One works?"

"So," Emma paused and absorbed what Rumple said. "It's true. I am the new Dark One."

"Of course you are." He gave her a scathing look. "What did you think would happen when you absorbed all that dark magic, dearie?"

Emma took in her surroundings. They were in a clearing inside some sort of forest. The only thing that made the area seem strange was the large round metal door on the ground. It kind of looked like a golden manhole. When she had lived in New York and Boston she had seen too many of those. Well, not the golden variety. More like the sewer kind. "But, are we in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Of a sort." He waved his arms dramatically as was his wont. "This is where you," he pointed at her, "placed us. Apparently, dearie, you created this world." His voice came out snarky as he told her, "Guess that's what comes of being the Savior and the Dark One. Too much power. Not enough control."

Emma grimaced. She hated to admit it but he was probably right. However, her parents destroyed a family to keep her away from the darkness, she wasn't about to fall into its loving arms. There had to be a way to destroy it without destroying herself.

Turning, Emma began to walk away from the annoying man, but his next words stopped her short. "You may run all you like, dearie, but the darkness come from within." He tittered. "You can no sooner run away from it any more than you can run from yourself. You created this world and only once you know how to control it can you ever really leave."

"Fine." Emma whipped back around, her deceptively heavy cloak swirling around her legs. "What do I have to do to get out of here?"

Rumple's grin widened. "Only give into the darkness."

"And what if I don't?" 

Rumple shrugged. "Then you stay in this state of limbo, away from the ones you love. Is that what you desire? To never see your son or your parents. Not to mention the one who heard your confession of love before you slipped away into the darkness." Once more a tittering laugh issued from his body, grating on Emma's already shattered nerves. "Yes, I would love to see the expression on the pirate captain's face when he realized you, like Milah, offered up love only for that love to be torn away from him forever."

Emma felt the blood drain from her face at the mention of Milah's name. Emma knew what it was like to lose people you cared about. Neal and Graham had died in her arms. She knew from what he told her Milah had died in Killian's. Rumplestiltskin had ripped out her heart in front of him. Emma was unsure of Liam's death, but she knew it was equally traumatic for Killian. Not to mention how many men Killian had lost during his pirating days.

Each one of those deaths were etched on Killian's heart. And now her own disappearance could be chalked up as another scar. It didn't matter how much her sacrifice meant to the town. In her own way, Emma had marked Killian with her decision. Destroying his happy ending in as much as she had destroyed her own.

If something happened to her, most of the people in her life might grieve, but would be able to more on. Her parents had each other, not to mention Neal. Henry would be devastated, but Regina, and most likely, Robin would quickly step in and try to fill the void. But Killian… He had no one. Yes, his ship was now returned to him but Emma knew deep down that Killian would suffer the most if she never returned.

Emma had to figure out a way to embrace the darkness enough to get out of here, wherever here was. After that, she needed to figure out how to fight it. It had taken her this long to let love back into her life, she wasn't about to abandon it forever. She had to do something and it all started here.

"Okay." Emma turned and faced Rumplestiltskin squarely. "What do I have to do?"

He clapped his hands in glee and cackled. "Start from the beginning." With that he clenched a fist and produced a ball of fire when he opened it. "Your turn."

Sighing, Emma tried to replicate what he did only to shoot lightning from her fingertips. One almost would have pierced Rumple's chest if he hadn't disappeared in a puff of smoke at the last second.

He tsked as he approached. "A little more concentration and a little less juice, but impressive for a first try. I think you'll easily be one of the most powerful Dark Ones since me."

Emma stared at him confused.

He seemed to understand her confusion as a smile appeared on Rumple's face. One that could be deemed as nothing less than menacing. Then it changed to another face and changed some more. "I have taken many faces, dearie. Rumplestiltskin only being one the latest." His face morphed to her own. "And now I am also you. But originally, in my purest form, I was me."

His face slid once more. Now the face before her was of a younger man. His shaggy blonde hair blew in the gentle breeze that shifted around them. "This is how I looked before Merlin tied that infernal dagger to me. It wasn't long before someone craved my power and new of my weakness. It was that man that unlocked me from the vault I had been sentenced to." He gestured back to where Emma had first found herself, the manhole cover. "Just like your Neal, he'd been unaware he'd have to lose his life to do so." The man with Rumple's body and the face of a cover model shrugged. "All would have been fine until a few years later. Someone discovered where I hid my dagger and stabbed me with it, taking on my powers and destroying my corporeal form."

The man produced an image, almost as if he projected it from his fingers. There on the ground where Emma had once stood was the dagger she had held a short time ago. It no longer contained Rumplestiltskin's name, but her own. She couldn't drag her eyes away as Killian threw off the restraining arm of Robin Hood to grab the dagger. There was no sound, but Emma suspected by the way Killian held the curved blade that he was attempting to summon her.

She couldn't help herself and took a step toward the image. Her hand reached out to touch the man she loved, lending him some sense of comfort, but instead the scene disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Turning, Emma went to confront the demon who was training her. Once more, it fully took on the appearance of Rumplestiltskin. "Bring him back," Emma demanded.

His eyes twinkled in merriment. "So, you enjoy watching the suffering of others as well? Good for you. We shall work well together."

Instead of bringing back the image of Killian as she asked, Rumple conjured up a unicorn. "Steal its heart."

"No." Emma crossed her arms over her chest. "I won't. Now bring him back."

"Too bad," the man tsked. "Only once you've crushed a heart can you summon images at will."

"That's not true," Emma denied. "I was able to see Ariel through a mirror."

"That was mirror magic. A cheap magical trick. Any sorcerer can do that." He waved his arms as if dismissing Emma's claim as anything of importance.

"Regina couldn't," she told him. "She couldn't get the mirror to work, but I could and she has been dealing in magic a lot longer than I have."

"Well, if she read the stipulations behind casting the dark curse then reversing it, she'd have been more prepared. There are repercussions to trying to cancel out magic."

"I know. I know. All magic comes with a price."

He pointed at her. "Good. So you know the rules."

"You knew about the dark curse," Emma observed.

"Of course." He waved a hand grandly to his chest and took a dramatic bow. "I created it."

"You or Rumple?" 

"Me, dearie," he told her as he circled around her.

"Which didn't answer my question," Emma told him.

"Observant. I knew I'd like you." He poked her in the arm. "Your intellect rivals your beauty and power."

"So, which is it?" Emma refused to give up. She needed to know exactly who and what she was dealing with.

"The original Dark One created the dark curse. It was intended to rid this world of those pesky nincompoops, also known as fairies. Merlin created them to keep people such as me in check. However, their interference also created the stipulation of losing the thing I loved most. As that was my power, there was no heart to lose but my own. That was unacceptable." He twiddled his fingers as he stood before her. "Now would you like to see the pirate or not?"

"Yes."

Rumple whistled and the unicorn approached. "Then take its heart and crush it. I'll demonstrate." He used magic to produce an impressively large horse. Plunging his hand inside, he jerked the heart free from its chest. As he squeezed the glowing read muscle the horse whinnied and fell to the ground. Once the heart was crushed ashes scattered from his hand into the wind. He turned and smiled at her. "Your turn."

Emma walked over to the unicorn that seemed to understand what was about to happen. Feeling horrible, Emma stroked its head in sympathy. It nickered and whinnied, pressing against her hand before bowing its majestic head.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered to the white beast. She pushed up her sleeved the best she could when Rumple's hand landed on her arm.

"What are you doing? This is magic not a surgery. Just reach in and pull it out, dearie." He made a pushing and pulling motion before nodding to the unicorn.

Wish a deep sigh of regret, Emma reached inside the unicorn as gently as she could and swiftly extracted its heart. It glowed a bright red in her palm. She felt each throb of its heartbeat. It was partly because of the strangeness of that feeling, that she had shoved Killian's heart back into his chest as quickly as she did. How someone could hold a heart with no remorse upon feeling it beating she had no idea.

"The awkwardness shall pass, dearie. Now crush it and we shall begin."

Emma refused to look up at the unicorn as her palm contracted around the glowing muscle in her hand. But there was no stopping the tears that formed in her eyes from hearing the animal's pain. As the heart shattered it turned to diamonds in her palm. Turning, Emma confronted Rumple. "Does that always happen with unicorns?"

His eyes seemed as big as saucers as he stared down at her palm filled with glittering diamonds or all shapes and sizes. "No," he breathed out, his voice shaky, and took a step back away from her. "No. A unicorn is no different than anyone else. It should have turned to ash."

Emma's eyes flashed from him to the diamonds in her palm and back to the scared face of the man everyone had feared for hundreds of years. "So, why now? Why me?"

"Powerful magic," he said in a nervous but reverent voice. "Some of the most powerful magic. More powerful than any magic that has ever been known. Even to the sorcerer." Rumple reached out and pulled her chin up so her gazed could meet his. A smile spread slowly across his face. "And it's mine."

With a maniacal laugh, he disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving her alone in a place she had yet to determine really existed. "No," she screamed out. "You promised to show me how to see Killian."

"Later, dearie," a voice floated to her. "I must determine how to proceed now that I am able to destroy that infernal sorcerer."

Sinking to the ground, Emma began to allow the tears to flow. She might be the most powerful creature in all the realms but she was unable to do the one this she wanted above all else, see the man she loved.


End file.
